A Year Without Rain
by hermoine snape
Summary: A fanfiction based on the song by Selena Gomez and the Scenes. Pair HG/SS 'Can you feel me when I think about you.' Please read and review. I know the summary isn't the greatest but check it out.


AN: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I do not own the lyrics to A Year Without Rain. I hope you enjoy the song fan fiction. Hermione Snape

_A Year Without Rain_

_Sang by Selena Gomez _

_Oooooooooh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about youWith every breath I take_

_Every Minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin the dessertFor a thousand days (Oooh)_

_Don't know if It's a mirage_

_But I always see your face BabyI'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how ill survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain (Oooh)Woooooooooah_

_The stars are burningI hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My Heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean is running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save meIt's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me (Ooooh Baby)_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in loveA day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how ill survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain (Oooh)_

_Wooooooah_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this dessert flower againI Need you here_

_I can't explainBut a day without youIs like a year without rain (Oooh)_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain (Oooh)_

_Woooooooah _

_(Oooh)Oooooooooooh_

_

* * *

_Hermione sat on the couch in her chambers at Hogwarts. She had been hired to teach Muggle Studies. The war had yet to be fought and Severus's spying was more and more demanding. She found herself thinking about the Potions Master more and more. It was like an empty place when he was at Voldemort's side.

She got up from the couch and left her chambers unable to concentrate on the book she was reading. Severus had yet to return from his death eater meeting. He had been gone for three days.

Hermione turned down the hall her black robes blowing behind her. She turned and stepped out into the dry night. It had been nearly three months since it had rain. It was very un-usual for it not to rain. Hermione quickly turned around and saw Severus walking across the grounds. Then the image vanished. She sighed heavily. It was only a mirage. She couldn't help that she was in love with the dark wizard. It wasn't the first time she had seen his face and it vanish. She was always worried that he would never return to her.

Hermione looked up into the dark night sky and stars were burning brightly. She could hear Severus voice in her mind. Their late night chats in the kitchens about the latest potion research or over a book. Her world was empty place without him at her side. Her heart was yearning for him and he couldn't hear her calling his name it was like year without rain. She didn't know if she could survive without him. He was her water and she was running dry. She missed him so much.

Hermione wondered over the dry crunching grass. It was like a desert and that she had been wondering it for a thousand days. She waited for his return. The drought needed to come to end and let the ground flower again.

* * *

Severus entered the gates of Hogwarts grateful that he was back. The meeting had been cruel. A test of loyalty to the Dark Lord. A three night rally of murder, rape and torture. It made him sick. It was war that never should have started or should had ended years ago.

Severus walked down the dry cracking road. It was like a desert and that he had been wondering for a thousand days. He was ready to get to Hermione. He couldn't help if he had fallen in love with her. He had seen her over the tree days. It had helped him make it even if she was mirage. He had been calling her name in his sleep but he knew that she would never hear him. He only knew that he needed her in his life.

Severus stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione in the distance. He couldn't help but let small smile cross he face. He had noticed over the years that she would stay up and wait in the shadows, but he had never told her that he knew. He knew that it kept him going over the years.

Hermione turned around and saw Severus standing a few yards away. She looked up to sky when rain pour down to the ground. The rain made her bun fall and her curls stopped at her back. Severus walked up to Hermione and they stood in front of each other.

"You're back." said Hermione breathlessly.

"I'm back." said Severus gently.

"I've missed you." she whispered not knowing what to say.

Severus brushed a wet curl from her face. He gently cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you." said Severus and slowly closed the gap between and captured her lips with his own.

Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. There was no need for words of love. Their actions spoke more then words could ever explain. The draught had came to an end.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think!

Check out Selena Gomez and the Scenes at .com


End file.
